


the end of all things

by gallifreyans



Series: tdp week 2018 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, also i cri this is so short, sorry for varrow but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyans/pseuds/gallifreyans
Summary: queen sarai is dead and king harrow doesn't know how to move on.





	the end of all things

October third is one of the hardest days in King Harrow’s long lifetime.

 

October third marked the final day of mourning for Queen Sarai, the love of his life, the one person who could pull him from his dark thoughts and convince him, truly convince him, that everything would be okay.

 

And she was gone.

 

And so King Harrow sat alone in his room, curled on the side of his bed, holding the necklace he had given her on their first anniversary.

“Our time has been cut so short, my love…” he said, his voice a hoarse whisper, stolen from him as Xadia had stolen his light. He would want vengeance, to take something from them so they could feel what true loss felt like. But making anyone feel that way- much less a whole region- would be even worse for the King to bear. He had to stay strong, for his kingdom. He couldn’t let personal affairs be the downfall of the civilization he had worked so hard to perfect.

 

“My King,” A voice Harrow knew so well. It usually brought him comfort to hear it; soft, understanding. But now, it just brought him an emotion he loathed so deeply he wished the pain would increase until he could only feel suffering. “I understand your pain.” Of course he did. Lord Viren, perfectly empathetic Lord Viren, he understood everything. King Harrow, like many before him, had had enough.

 

“No,” he began, “you do not understand. I have lost the one woman i truly loved. You do not understand how that feels, how much that hurts…” He sniffled.

 

“I know I cannot bring her back, as much as I wish I could,” Viren continued, ignoring Harrow’s tears. “But, I can do the next best. Thunder, the king of the dragons, has a successor. An egg, lying ripe for the taking. We can end the line of the dragons for good!” Harrow peered over his shoulder at Viren, in awe at his stupidity and anger at his irrationality.

 

“Who do you think you are?” The king exclaimed, his body still turned away from Viren but locking eyes with him, holding him in his place as he was ridiculed. “We do not control the life of an innocent child- dragon or not! It isn’t even a child, it’s an egg! An  _ egg! _ ”

 

Viren shrunk back. “It is a surefire way to determine our stance in the coming war. This is the only option.”

 

“There won’t  _ be _ a war if we can help it. Get out of my sight.”

  
“My king-”

 

“Out.”

 

\--

 

Harrow stood over the coffin, a torch in one hand and the locket in another. His children held one another, sobbing silently behind him. He set the locket down on the coffin, carefully and silently, in a single, drawn out movement. The elves had taken so much from him, and yet he felt nothing. Only pain, loss, as if nothing turned to everything and everything turned to nothing. He felt empty, and yet full of torment. But he had to be strong. For his boys, and for his kingdom. He lit the coffin, watching the flames dance higher, higher, higher until they were dancing for the whole kingdom to see, the Queen’s soul burning on for her kingdom, for her people.


End file.
